Complexity Of Time
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Ashi may have been gone from Jack's time, but whose to say she was from Aku's time.


**_Complexity Of Time._**

 ** _Author: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Summary: Ashi may have been gone from Jack's time, but whose to say she was from Aku's time._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack, the show belongs to Genndy Tartakovsky, Cartoon Network/Adult Swim._**

 ** _Notes: After some much deliberation I decided to write something for Ashi, because why not? Since I already written something for Jack, then Aku, so I think it's about time that I give the gal who was responsible for such an impact in the lives of Jack and Aku her story to shine?_**

* * *

 _"Hope lives! It is everywhere!"_

Ashi could hear her own voice echoing through the darkness.

 _"I've seen it. Everyone you have touched. The people you have helped. You saved them!"_

"Jack... You saved me..." Ashi whispers longingly. "All of us."

 _"... Jack, don't listen! You're being misguided! I've seen it! You've saved **COUNTLESS** innocents... But most of all... You showed me the **truth**! You made me see that there's so much more to me than I know existed! You made me way more than what I was!"_

"Without you... I would've never known the meaning of peace... The meaning of _happiness_."

 _"... The hope you gave me **SAVED MY LIFE."**_

"But there was a price to pay."

 _"KIll me, then destroy Aku!"_

 _"ASHI!"_

 _"You have to do it! Do it now!_ ** _Kill_ me** _!"_

The darkness that Aku had thrown her into during her most weakened state was almost the same she currently was feeling right now, except, this time she wasn't trying to escape, this type of darkness made her feel... Empty but not in despair.

Ashi looked down at herself, no longer wearing her shiromuku, once again she was once more in her dark bodysuit, the ashes however was something she couldn't feel for whatever reason, a type of mercy? She did not know or cared actually.

... All she wanted to know was...

 _"Why am I here?"_

A question that she shouldn't be able to make.

 _"Without Aku... I would have never... existed."_

Ashi was finally able to open her eyes, she had maintained them closed due to her inability to accept the knowledge that even if Aku was gone, she was still around... Far away from the man she had grown so close to.

... The man she loved.

"How is it possible for me to still exist when all evidence proves to the contrary?" Ashi wondered out loud "Am I dead?... No... That would still mean I was _**alive**_ at some point... That I _**existed**_ at one point."

Ashi looked in all directions, there was no one around, not that she expected to be met by someone.

 _"Maybe this is all a dream?"_ She wanted to believe that. _"Maybe if I pinch myself I'll awake myself next to Jack and this will be nothing more than a nightmare?"_

Ashi indeed pinched herself in the arm only to Yelp but nothing more.

"Damn..."

She sighs dejectedly "Maybe this is my fate... Loneliness... To exist in... Whatever this place is... A price to pay for being the daughter of Aku."

 _ **"You are nothing like your father!"**_

Ashi jumped at the booming voice, standing up, widely looking in all directions only to notice that the darkness was gone, instead her surroundings was replaced by stars.

... Many, many stars.

And three very imposing entities in front of her.

Odin, Ra and Rama looked down at the half-demon, they were well aware that she was part Aku, a part of the evil they tried to vanquish long ago, but unlike her father, they could see the pure heart within her,

A contradiction in itself but one they paid no mind.

They knew of her upbringing, her trials and her eventual redemption in the eyes of the chosen one.

And their eyes.

The three Gods didn't allow many mortals in their presence, so when they brought Ashi forth, it was something that was meant to be. very high honor, not that the Half-Demon knew that due to her nativity, Ashi had been raised to believe that Aku was the creator of all, unaware that there were _other_ being who were on par or far more powerful than her so called father, so when these deities had appeared right in front of her eyes, Ashi knew that her mother had glorified Aku far more than originally believed and that she had kept a lot more of the truth from her than originally believed.

"Wha... Who are you?" Ashi asked in awe " _What_ are you?"

"We are the true creators of the starts and the heavens that you see all around you." Odin spoke.

"We have been watching you." Ra stated afterwards.

"You have proven yourself worthy Rama said. "Like the Samurai before you, you have been chosen."

"Chosen?" Ashi repeated "For... For what?"

"To stop the ultimate evil." Odin replied.

Ashi's eyes widened "Aku?"

"Indeed..."

"But... But _**how**_?" She asked, shocked by the revelation that her father was still very much alive "Jack _**destroyed**_ him... I was... I was there! I was erased because _**without**_ him, I could _**not**_ be with Jack!"

"It is true that the Samurai vanquished Aku." Rama said "However his mission was not completed in essence."

"What do you mean?"

"The evil force was destroyed in the past." Ra stated "But the future you left behind still exist."

"But _**how**_?" Ashi inquiried "I... I don't understand..."

"The chosen one might have fulfilled his purpose, however he failed to see far beyond what is there, time isn't easy to comprehend let along see all possible outcomes of one decision alone." Odin said wisely "By traveling back to the past and destroying this evil force, the samurai created a fork in the passage of time, one future where Aku never came to power and another where he still holds all the cards."

The Half-Demon was stunned "So... You're saying that because _I_ took Jack to the past, Time split in two?"

"Yes."

"Is that why I'm still... Alive?"

"You might have not been around in one plane of existence ." Ra commented "But you were not erased from time, simply taken from a period in which you did not belong."

"So... Where... No... _**When**_ do I belong?"

"The future."

"Oh no." Ashi began to freak out "No no no no no _**NO**_!... I will _**NOT**_ go back to a place filled with despair and hopelessness."

"That is _**precisely**_ why you must return." Odin said ominously "You are the only one to be able to stop the dark one's tyranny."

"I... I can't." She whispered sadly "I can't do it alone."

"And you won't be." Rama Said "Not as long as you remember what you're fighting for, what the _**samurai**_ once fought for."

"A free world." Ashi understood right then "For everyone."

"Indeed."

"However, your powers will not be enough." Ra spoke "This ultimate evil must be destroyed once and for all."

"How... Just _**how**_?" She questioned exasperatedly "The sword! The only thing in the universe capable of fulfilling the task is in the past! Far out of reach!"

"In the past? Yes" Rama said evenly "But things are never out of reach as long as you seek them out."

Before Ashi could say anything else, a flash of light appeared, blinding her momentarily.

"What is...?" She began to say, only to gasp in surprise by what she was suddenly presented with.

 _"It can't be."_

A very familiar sword was lowering to her level, the woman was in awe, feeling extremely unworthy of being in the presence of the katana that held so much power.

"You feel humble." Odin said, as if reading Ashi's mind, which he probably did "You do not need to worry."

"I can't help it." Ashi said shyly "This is a part of Jack, by holding it... It means... It means that part of his spirit lives on, and... I'm unsure if I'm worthy or holding something to powerful... So spiritual in my hands."

"The Samurai held this sword because he was worthy of carrying out the task of fighting evil." Ra stated "As as you."

"But... But _**I'm**_ part of Aku." Ashi sputtered "Aren't _I_ part of the problem? What if he controls me again... I don't think I could bear the thought of desecrating all that the sword represents."

"We are well aware of how you came to be." Rama replied "And rest assured, we have full trust in you and your prowess... You just need to believe in yourself as the Samurai believed in you."

Ashi closed her eyes for several moments, before opening them up again, with the utmost determination, she took a deep breath as she summoned the courage to hold the katana in her hands, careful to not touch the blade, for it was also a weapon that could harm her, but only if she allowed it.

Once she held the lower half of the sword in her grasp, Ashi made a few moves, just to be sure that this was not some form of dream or hallucination, after she was satisfied, Ashi lowered the sword as well as her head in respect, silently giving Jack a promise of success for a brighter future.

After that, she opened her eyes, amazed that she no longer was among the stars but rather in a very familiar battlefield as Jack's friends continued their assault on Aku's palace, clearly Jack's travel to the past had not changed _this_ timeline.

Which meant she was going to finish was he started.

Ashi's knuckles turned a darker shade as she held the katana with more strength than it was required.

It meant that she was ready to join in the fight.

Only to receive the second shock of the day.

Aku's palace disappeared.

The woman scowls angrily.

 _"That coward."_ She hissed mentally "Of course he would run away... He probably thinks his days are numbered... And they will be."

Ashi inspected the sword, the only thing in the universe capable of killing Aku once and for all, a symbol of all that was good in the world.

The moment she thought of that, Ashi was surprised that a visitor had landed on the blade.

A ladybug, she got the sword closer to her face to inspect the tiny insect who stared back at her, a sad smile gracing her features.

 _"Jack."_ Ashi thought fondly, outstretched her arm that held the sword, the ladybug flew away into the distance.

 _"I will not fail you."_ Ashi promised _"And... Someday I'll see you again."_

 _Renchaku ha na hanasa na._

* * *

 _ **So, what did you guys thought of this?**_

 _ **After writing "Breaking The Fourth Wall" the idea of Ashi being sent to an alternative universe was too good to pass, so I wrote this idea as a means of a possible Ashi spin-off where she continued Jack's quest in a future where Aku still rules since Genndy stated he is open to a continuation, I'm just making my own interpretation of what could be, I actually think it would be pretty cool if Ashi took possession of Jack's sword, since the Gods could have taken it after Jack's death in the past for Ashi to use to kill Aku and protect the innocent and the defenceless in the future even if she technical doesn't need it to be a hero due to her powers.**_

 ** _According to the Samurai Jack wiki, the words "renchaku ha na hanasa na" is Japanese for "your love has been set free" as it was used in the end of episode CI, I think it would be pretty fitting for Ashi to have a similar fate in her own story and that she wants to go back to the past to be with the man she loves, however due to the whole alternative timeline thing will be easier said than done, but surely she'll find a way after much perseverance._**

 ** _Like I mentioned in my fic "Breaking The Fourth Wall:, I hated that Aku was destroyed in the past, not only because he is my favorite character but because without him, literally the entire series would've never happened, so the alternative timeline theory seemed something a lot more satisfactory for all fans, since Genndy decided to troll the fans by not allowing Jack to remain in the future with Ashi and let go of the past._**

 ** _Anyway, enough with the ranting, as always... Constructive criticism is accepted._**

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
